Kimihiro Watanuki
Kimihiro Watanuki (君尋四月一日, Watanuki Kimihiro ) is a fictional character in the Clamp manga, and anime, xxxHolic. The manga is currently ongoing and the anime series started 6 April 2006. He is almost always referred to by his last name. Appearance Watanuki has short black hair, and dark blue eyes at the beginning of the series. About half way through both the anime and manga however he loses the sight in his right eye to a spider's grudge curse, and as a result, his iris turns a dull gray color. After failing to retrieve the sight, he recieves half of Domeki's right eye's sight, which causes his right eye to turn a dark green with a brownish tint (Anime), or Gold Brown (Manga). For the majority of the series, he wears an ordinary pair of glasses, however at one point he loses them, and replaces them with a pair that resembles, or may possible be, the pair that Clow Reed wore. Fei Wong Reed once mentioned he resembles a young Clow Reed. File:4385-watanuki_large.jpg| File:KimihiroWatanuki.jpg| File:Imageswa.jpg| File:4jxm5l.jpg| Personality Watanuki is known for a having both a volatile and caring nature to him. Depending upon the person he talks to, his emotions tend to be overly exaggerated. With Himawari he throws himself into the air accompanied by hearts and a "Himawari-chaaaaan!!" squeal. With Domeki, he almost always expresses irritation with various facial expressions, screaming, and arm motions that reminds Himawari of an angry cat. With the exception of these two and Yūko, Watanuki tends to address everyone around him with formality and kindness. One of Watanuki's greater problems, especially early on in the manga, is his lack of self-worth. He found absolutely no value in himself and would often use himself to aid another, even if his life were at stake. An example of this is when he willingly gives up his right eye to the Spider's Grudge to save Domeki's, without considering how much his decision might hurt Domeki. He's forced to face up to this problem when trying to save the Zashiki-Warashi from the Joro-Gumo, when the spider matron harshly chatises him for his lack of consideration for both his own self and those who cared about him. Faced with the facts of how much he's hurt those around him, Watanuki begins to see some value in himself. He will still often use himself to save others, but now he is mindful of just how much his actions hurt other people. Biography Granting the Izuna User's wish Trivia *He has already met Yuuko before their meeting in xxxholic episode 1 *Mokona likes to call him 'shigatsu tsuitachi' which also means April 1/April Fool. *His signature is a bird. It looks like Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle logo and it is given by Syaoran, as seen in xxxholic special chapter. *Watanuki Kimihiro is not his true name. It is changed by his true parents so Fei Wong won't be able to recover and use him to his evil purposes. *In Horitsuba Gakuen, his traits are still the same as he does in xxxholic. He still hates Doumeki and likes Himawari, gets along with Syaoran, Syaoron and Sakura. His dishes is usually praised by their Home Economis teacher, Yuui. References Category:Characters Category:xxxHolic Characters